Network devices, such as switches or routers, may be used not only to route and/or switch data packets to their destinations, but may also be used to collect information and perform actions on received and/or transmitted data packets. Existing network devices that perform multiple actions on data packets must typically wait for multiple memory read operations to be processed in order to determine the multiple actions that need to be performed on the data packets.